1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method of performing power management in a rack-mount system, and more particularly, to a method of performing power management in a rack-mount system for improving power efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer servers are widely used in enterprises or institutions, especially for network service providers. Among common types of servers, rack-mount servers are advantageous in its compact size and ease of being centrally managed.
In a prior art rack-mount server, the servers installed in the rack do not include any built-in power supply in order to reduce the design complexity and the cost. The power required for operating these servers are centrally provided by a plurality of power supplies in a power supply center disposed in the rack. However, this type of prior art rack-mount server has low power efficiency since the efficiency of each power supply in the power supply center cannot be precisely monitored.
In another prior art rack-mount server, each server installed in the rack includes a built-in power supply, or is provided with a dedicated power supply. The built-in power supply or the dedicated power supply may provide the power required for operating a corresponding server. However, this type of prior art rack-mount server has low power efficiency since the efficiency of each built-in power supply or dedicated power supply cannot be precisely monitored.